<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professor Layton and the Shattering Secrets by Ivaleen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513461">Professor Layton and the Shattering Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen'>Ivaleen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Gen, HUGE Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Ironically, Mystery, No Azran Legacy, Post-Miracle Mask, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Spoilery Tags - Freeform, abductions, based on an old take of mine, basically a complete rewrite of azran legacy, basically spoilers for the whole prequel trilogy, different POV, no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaleen/pseuds/Ivaleen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after what unfolded in Miracle Mask, Hershel Layton receives a letter from a mysterious woman. Her town is in danger and there's no one but him who can save everyone from the city's doom. A new adventure begins, but soon, shattering secrets get in the way. Secrets that are sure to change the course of everyone's lives. Will they all be able to survive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: Before Disaster Strikes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. It’s settled. I’m back, and with this one, I’m far from home—this would be my first and last long fanfiction. I usually don’t do such an extended work—my readers can attest to that because I’m only comfortable with short stories—and so this is completely new as well as unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Here’s a few things you’d better consider before embarking with me—or not—on this adventure.</strong></p><p> </p><p>1) This fanfiction was first invented, created and ended seven years back in a different language, on a completely different website, with a somewhat divergent story. I decided that I should rewrite it entirely and update it here. I came up with a complex OC back then, and she still stands today.<br/>2) There are some events I wanted to rewrite: the Azran Legacy as we all know it doesn’t exist in this timeline. I came up with something different, though you’ll spot many similarities with the game—I simply wanted something darker and less annoying than just travelling all around the world but that’s just me.<br/>3) There are 14 chapters, totaling about 40.000 words, and all of this has to be translated into English. The plot changes a lot as well. It takes time. I am a research student, so I can’t give all my time away to fanfiction, no matter how much I’d love to. Even if my updates cannot be constant, I sure hope that you’ll not let me down. </p><p>Thank you for reading, and please don’t forget that feedback is really important to me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Prologue</em> </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> <em>Before Disaster Strikes</em></strong>
</p><hr/><p class="western">There was running, crying while horror filled the air and the voices of people who were trying by all means to escape a nightmare which had suddenly collapsed on their heads. They were unaware that it could be at the price of their lives—still, anything that could provide them a semblance of security would do.</p><p class="western">Others were just standing there, watching from afar while it all unfolded. What could they have gained by trying to escape anyway? They knew all too well that one day, a calamity such as this one would befall them. So they simply decided to wait for their deaths to happen. They had seen, and feared, and prayed too much. What they needed to do was pray one more time and just wait for <em>it </em>to occur, for their lives to end.</p><p class="western">Disaster was slowly poisoning the atmosphere and nothing could take it back. No matter how much everyone wished for a change, the engine had started and no one had enough skill to stop it before it was too late. In truth, all had begun months, even years prior to what they had to witness. Nobody had been able to notice anything—not before the professor was called for help.</p><p class="western">And there he was. Standing in the middle of the city of Ashburg, wondering if, for the first time in his life, he was on the verge of failing. Could Hershel Layton truly be helpless before all the suffering people had asked him to get them rid of only five days earlier?</p><p class="western">He was not alone. Surrounded by a young boy and a woman who shared the same thoughts as him, though they stood out—they didn’t look terrified. They wished they could find a way to prevent the massacre, the pain and then restore peace. It was orchestrated “in the name of peace”, or at least that’s what they had been told to believe. But at what cost would it finally be over? Can hope still stand when everything seems lost?</p><p class="western">Hershel Layton had promised them, though. <em>“I am going to save your city. Everything is going to be alright. I demand that you trust me—I know you all can,”</em> was all he could manage when he had to put on a brave face in front of all to keep up appearances. But scared though he may have been, a promise was a promise, and a gentleman never betrays a trust.</p><p class="western">Still, minutes later, everything seemed to be in vain. It was the last words he could pronounce before failing, and then falling to the ground, in spite of every attempt he’d made.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <b> <em>But for now, in that same city, located far from London, life was peaceful and quiet. No one could tell that just a few days from then, everything would fall apart and many lives would change. </em> </b>
</p><p class="western">
  <b> <em>In London, one man was waking up, and unbeknowst to him, he was about to receive a letter that would force him to plunge into the center of the danger. His life, too, would change. But would it be for better, or for worse?</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trepidation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A weary Hershel Layton receives a letter from an anonymous sender. Too worried not to act, he decides to go on another adventure with Luke, their heads full of questions.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
  </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>
    <strong>Trepidation</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="western">The sun rose over London as the clock struck a quarter to eight. It was still early, but many people were flooding the streets, rushing to get to work or simply to take a stroll so they could enjoy the rising sun, the soft weather—they were happy to be alive, and enjoyed their lives.</p><p class="western">Hershel Layton would have loved to do the same, if only he could manage finding the time to do something other than working day and night to catch up on all the work that needed to be done. His recent trips related to finding the Azran legacy had been quite time consuming, and the curiosity it had risen following these events had quickly started to grew on him. He couldn’t forget all the trips and the adventures he’d lived, eighteen years back, with the best friend he’d just found again, after all these years filled by guilt—perhaps that, for <em>his</em> sake as well, he wanted to learn what the Azran legacy was about. Admittedly, that legacy was quite the center of attention in the research community to which he belonged, so it was difficult for him to avert his eyes from it.</p><p class="western">But this desire could not erase every other duty he had to fulfill. In truth, the professor was starting to collapse under the weight of it all, though he didn’t want to admit it. Who would want to hear about it, anyway? He was living alone. He owned indeed a flat, but finding him there seemed like a miracle. He had no one waiting for him out there—Claire was gone, Emmy had left, Luke was still living with Clark and Brenda, and the rest of the time, he was at school. Though, that was when Layton didn’t need Luke with him on a thrilling adventure—or when Luke didn’t ask to accompany him, at the very least. So the least Layton could do was to work whenever he didn’t fall asleep on his couch.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And it happened again, of course.</p><p class="western">That morning, he woke up to the sound of someone knocking at his door—probably Rosa, as always.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Come in”, the professor groaned, still half asleep. He did manage, however, to put on his top hat before the old woman could enter. And, just as he expected, the smiling Rosa stood before him, bringing him a breakfast he often didn’t even honor, most shamefully—and though he never admitted it, the lady couldn’t ignore it.</p><p class="western">But this time, there was a letter placed on the tray. Although he often received the most intriguing letters before going out for an adventure, he actually received very few letters—so indeed, this one triggered his attention. But before he could manage to pick it up, he heard Rosa talking to him.</p><p class="western">“One more night at the office, I see, Professor. I shouldn’t need to remind you that it isn’t good for your health to live the way you do—why don’t you ever try going home to take some rest?” Rosa asked, concern filling her voice.</p><p class="western">“Because there is no one waiting for me. At least, here, I can do what I love most—working, researching, though it often tires me out.” He’d almost heard himself answer this, but nothing actually came out of his mouth. He wouldn’t speak of his true feelings so openly with someone, no matter who it was.</p><p class="western">Rosa’s question was met with a silence, which surprised her. The usually cheerful professor never looked down with such a tired look on his face. But before Rosa could come up with something else, Layton managed a smile and what the lady thought she’d seen just seemed to vanish into thin air.</p><p class="western">“I know, Rosa. I am sorry. But soon, I will think about it, I promise you.”</p><p class="western">“Well, I have trouble believing you, since you never know when to stop,” Rosa smiled. “But I suppose you know what you’re doing! I’ll stop by your room later. Don’t forget to eat breakfast! At least it’ll give you some strength for yet another day.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">The professor waited for Rosa to leave his office, and took a sip from a still smoking cup of Earl Grey. When he looked carefully at the letter, he thought he’d see the sender’s name. Much to his surprise, there was none. “How strange,” he muttered. Now he was even more eager to learn about the contents of that letter, no matter how tired he was. The thought of having to leave Gressenheller once more to put an end to some new crimes that could be committed right as he was thinking in a far-out city didn’t please him much at first. <em>Hopefully, it’ll only be a mistake from the part of the sender—but still, I should take a look at it. It could be important.</em></p><p class="western">His expectations were met with confusion.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="western">“<em>Dear Professor Layton,</em></p>
  <p class="western">
    <em>The situation is critical. You do not know who I am, but I know enough about you to implore you to come and help me—help us. You are an intelligent man. There is no doubt that the disaster awaiting to strike my city could be avoided if only you accepted to travel all the way to Ashburg.</em>
  </p>
  <p class="western">
    <em>For weeks now, scientists, tourists, ordinary people have been abducted. It happens too often to not care about it. Sometimes, people disappear every single night, and sometimes it seems to settle down during a few days, but peace never lasts. No one knows who is hiding behind the shadows. Many people are afraid to come out of their homes at night, fearing they’d be taken away in a moment’s notice. We hear rumors, but no one knows where the truth and where the lies hide. I need you—we, the people of Ashburg, need you to solve this case before something worse happens.</em>
  </p>
  <p class="western">
    <em>I promise I will tell you more in person. I understand your unease, perhaps even your suspicions, but this is a matter of life and death. We can meet on Tuesday, on the town square, at dusk. </em>
  </p>
  <p class="western">
    <em>I hope to be seeing you there. Thank you.”</em>
  </p>
  <p class="western"> </p>
</blockquote><p class="western">There was no signature. No name. Nothing. No clue, but still, the professor had completely changed his mind. He had to act quickly, just as the sender begged him—there was no time to hesitate. Many lives were indeed at stake. Though this time it looked like he didn’t know anything about the sender, he had to trust them; there was no point in asking a man such as himself to come all the way to the North of England just for the sake of a silly joke, was it?</p><p class="western">He actually didn’t know much about Ashburg, except its location. It’d always seemed like a peaceful little town where tourists loved to visit. At the same time, it was the <em>perfect</em> place to abduct people without anyone noticing. Hershel Layton had heard that the city was surrounded by a huge forest, and there was nothing for miles around. Anyone wanting to stir up any kind of trouble was at home in that town.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">When the professor decided to place the letter back on the small table before him, another piece of paper he hadn’t seen fell out. It contained the instructions to find Ashburg.</p><p class="western">Once more, it seemed that he could use the help of his faithful young apprentice, Luke Triton. Leaving an empty cup of tea on the table, he didn’t want to waste any more time—a new adventure awaited them. Since Luke had moved to London almost two years ago, it didn’t take Hershel long before he found himself on the Tritons’ porch. He was glad to be able to visit his friends from his early days that easily—Luke got happiness out of it as well.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After a moment with Clark in the living room, Layton excused himself. He had to go and talk to Luke. Clark sensed something was wrong with his friend but he didn’t dare ask what it was; after all, it probably had nothing to do with him. He did not want to sound rude, and surely, Layton would have told him that everything was fine regardless, just as he always did. However, Clark knew that whatever the professor had to discuss with his son, it would imply him leaving once more the house for an undetermined amount of time. He was getting used to it—Layton had always been taking care of Luke as well as a father could do, if not better.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As soon as Layton knocked on Luke’s door, he was granted permission to enter his room. The young boy was surprised to see him, but he didn’t conceal his excitement either.</p><p class="western">“Professor! I am glad to see you again,” Luke greeted the tall man with a huge smile.</p><p class="western">“Luke. I am here to show you a curious letter I just received this morning,” the other confessed, wanting to go straight to the point.</p><p class="western">“Let me see it,” asked the boy—though it sounded more like an order than just a request—and he immediately started reading. As Layton had thought, his enthusiasm could never be lost.</p><p class="western">Through his reading, the professor could see Luke frown. He seemed to react just as he himself did merely thirty minutes ago. Once more, he fell deep in thought, trying to see if there wasn’t any clues hidden in the sentences he’d read—it had happened two years before, after all—but he couldn’t make anything of it. He still remembered the sentences, having read them again once or twice during his quick trip aboard the bus. There <em>was</em> something though, he just knew it. Why did the sender choose to stay anonymous? Hell, the professor didn’t even know if it was a woman or a man! Perhaps they didn’t want him to do some research on them before he left for Ashburg? If so, the person he’d have before him the next day had taken an awful lot of precautions.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you think it could be a joke, Professor?” asked Luke, striking Layton out of his reverie.</p><p class="western">“I don’t know, my boy. But I feel like there will be much more meeting the eye than what’s written here. I think we should go as soon as possible.”</p><p class="western">“I’m sure that your intuition is at it once again,” giggled the young boy. “Then I’ll go find my dad to announce him that we’re leaving!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Luke didn’t waste time—half a hour later, they were back at Gressenheller. Soon, packing was done, and all that was left for them was to hit the road. They would wait the following morning, however. Twenty hours during which the professor could not stop thinking. He also felt fear at the idea of dragging his apprentice along once more on a complicated trip. But no matter how dangerous it’d be, he needed the young boy by his side—going on a trip without him felt too difficult to him.</p><p class="western">A feeling of dread he couldn’t shake soon threatened to take hold of him. What were they going to find out there? His intuition never failed him. And this time, just as Luke thought, he felt it—there was <em>much more</em> happening in Ashburg than what the curious sender had revealed.</p><p class="western">There was something else, something the professor would never tell anyone—at the corner of his mind, a memory looked like it was about to awake. It seemed so fuzzy that he couldn’t do anything with it, even if he wanted to. Still, it was troubling him to no end. What was that all about? He was frustrated not to be able to understand it more. Perhaps some answers would lie in Ashburg? He had trouble believing that, but whatever was about to happen, he’d just have to find it out for himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Disturbance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hershel and Luke arrive in Ashburg. They meet with the mysterious sender for the first time - a woman. They learn more about the strange events happening there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jumping on the writing bandwagon - guess soon i'll just stop abruptly and wait for inspiration to come back to me </p>
<p>i hope that this fic looks interesting so far!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Chapter 2</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Disturbance</em> </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">“Are you okay, Professor?”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Was he okay, indeed? Layton himself didn’t know what to answer. He truly hadn’t thought that far ahead—his only talent was to discover ancient legacies and to speak in riddles. Nothing more. In truth, very few people inquired about his state of mind. And whenever it happened, Layton mechanically answered that everything was fine, because he was used to doing so.</p>
<p class="western">He turned his head to face his apprentice as he held harder the wheel between his hands. “Of course, my boy.” <em>Of course I am okay. I always have been. Why should the answer be different now? Because I am saddled with complicated feelings? Because the last few months have been exhausting? Because…</em></p>
<p class="western">“You look…different.”</p>
<p class="western">“You don’t have to worry. I am tired is all.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you say so, Professor,” Luke surrendered. “I hope we can find some time to rest in Ashburg.”</p>
<p class="western">The professor shrugged. “I don’t think it will happen, Luke. Our time in that town is going to be…lively, to say the least.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">The hours following this awkward discussion were met with silence while Layton was concentrated on the road (and on his thoughts). Luke eventually fell asleep. Such a sight eased the professor, who could not hold back a smile.</p>
<p class="western">They had been driving for five hours when the same innocent voice as earlier pulled Layton out of his slumber once more.</p>
<p class="western">“Are we getting there soon?” the young boy yawned.</p>
<p class="western">Layton looked up at the sky, and then down at his watch. “Patience, my boy. Only two hours left. We will arrive just in time, as I predicted.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m looking forward to solving yet another mystery with you, Professor! I’m sure it’ll be our biggest case together.”</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">Layton smiled. Luke was convinced he’d just seen the professor flicker, but only for the briefest of moments—there <em>was</em> something wrong with him after all. However, he said nothing. Even if he brought up that subject once again, the professor’s answer would not change, he just knew it. He’d just have to let it slide. <em>Maybe Mr. Layton thinks I’m too young to understand…but I’m sure I can make him proud. I’ll just show him during this investigation!</em></p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">After a while, Layton spoke again. “You’re probably right,” <em>Though I don’t know if that’s for better or for worse</em>. “But I do wonder: why did the sender want to remain anonymous? We will eventually have to meet them. So what was the point?” the professor could not help but share his thoughts aloud, without even realizing it.</p>
<p class="western">Luke took that opportunity to share with his mentor his theories on the matter. “Maybe they play a role in those abductions, and they don’t want us to learn about it before we arrive?”</p>
<p class="western">“My thoughts exactly, Luke,” smiled the professor. He was glad to notice that he wasn’t the only one thinking about that. “But that’s not the only possible explanation.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah…or, maybe, Descole plays a role in all this? It wouldn’t be the first time!” There was contempt in the young boy’s voice.</p>
<p class="western">“We will soon get to learn more.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As expected, two hours later, Hershel Layton parked his car outside Ashburg. The full moon was dominating the sky, and the whole city was visible even from afar. It was a beautiful sight, truly. But they needed not dwell on such contemplation—they had to find the main square, and fast.</p>
<p class="western">Soon, they realized that not everything was precised in the note that joined the mysterious letter. Where exactly was located the plaza? Though the town was not that big, it was hard for tourists such as them to find their way. They unanimously decided that they would ask a townsperson. And precisely, there was a man standing at the corner of yet another street, though he didn’t seem very sympathetic. It would have to do. Layton would need much more to not act; he was not disturbed by the way people behaved (he always preferred to hold his tongue).</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“Good evening, good sir,” Layton started, quite politely, as usual. “We are looking for the town square. Could you show us the way? I’m afraid we are expected out there.”</p>
<p class="western">The curious individual could not hold back a laugh. “Hah! Well, good luck with that. You guys should see that you’re not the next ones on the list. In any case, you just have to turn left twice. Then it’ll be on your right.”</p>
<p class="western">Layton smiled, not worrying about what the man had insinuated. “Thank you, sir. Have a nice evening.”</p>
<p class="western">They could hear the man’s voice one more time before he left. “Oh well, tourists…” he muttered.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Luke wanted to counter his thoughts, but the professor didn’t allow him to say anything. It just wasn’t necessary. Luke still went on arguing that they weren’t tourists, and that people shouldn’t judge the others so easily—no matter how right he was, people like the man they had just met weren’t worth losing one’s time with.</p>
<p class="western">The directions being correct, they soon reached the plaza. They were shocked to see that many people was still out there, despite the threats that seemed to be known. Were people that reckless? Still, the fact that the previous man had warned them about it proved Layton’s intuition to be right—he had done the right thing by trusting that anonymous sender.</p>
<p class="western">Soon, their anonymity was no more. Luke noticed a woman, blonde-haired, running towards them.</p>
<p class="western">“Professor, look behind you! I think we’ve just been found,” he said, unable to hide the unease filling his voice as well as his heart.</p>
<p class="western">There was no room for doubt. It was indeed she who had been writing the letter—the look in her eyes said more than a thousand words. Although he didn’t know what would happen next, Layton was still satisfied with that outcome—he couldn’t very well have found a person he had never heard of amongst all the people standing on the main square.</p>
<p class="western">The woman looked beautiful, with her hair reaching the middle of her back. Layton couldn’t say he had already seen here somewhere—she was indeed a mysterious person. Did she truly want him to help her solve the mystery tormenting her city, or was she waiting for something else? All that was left for the professor was to ask her, now that she finally stood before them. But as soon as she reached them, however, everyone around him went silent. Then, there were cries, terror. People started running towards different directions.</p>
<p class="western">Amidst all this chaos however, a voice rose. “I…suppose you’re Professor Layton,” the woman puffed. “You…you both need to come with me, right now. It’s not safe…we should not stay here…!”</p>
<p class="western">Layton and Luke had little time to understand what was going on. They couldn’t argue, anyway. They were dragged towards a safe space, further away from the plaza but still not that far, since they could still have a look on what was happening a few meters away.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">As soon as they were safe, everyone stopped to take a deep breath. That was then that the mysterious feeling which had been plaguing the professor for the past few days started to wake once more inside him. <em>Who</em> was this woman? Looking at her eyes just worsened the situation. It was almost as if…</p>
<p class="western">She reminded him of someone. Or did she? He was unsure. Perhaps his own thoughts had started to drive him mad. Still, that uneasiness was becoming unbearable. <em>Enough.</em> Layton decided that he would force answers out of her, even if it meant that he had to seem more severe than he usually was.</p>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western">“That’s enough, young lady. Will you finally tell me <em>who</em> you are, and what is truly happening here?”</p>
<p class="western">His sudden outburst shook both the persons standing there, in the odd basement where the young woman had led them.</p>
<p class="western">She, however, stayed calm. She couldn’t lose her cool—not now. But she still saved time. “I will tell you all about that in a moment. But why should my name matter? What’s necessary is why you’ve come here, and I’ve told you already,” she retorted, much to everyone’s surprise.</p>
<p class="western">After a few moments, everyone had caught their breath. They were finally ready to talk about the situation in Ashburg.</p>
<p class="western">The woman started talking. “I led you both here because I know we’ll be safe. No one will hear us as well, and that was my goal all along. I had to take precautions.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m listening,” said the professor.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you understand what you’ve just seen?”</p>
<p class="western">Layton was indeed puzzled. “I am afraid I don’t—you said that people were too afraid to go out at night,” the professor insisted. “Then why wasn’t the plaza empty tonight?”</p>
<p class="western">“Well, that’s–”</p>
<p class="western">Layton wasn’t in the mood for games. “Listen. I don’t know what your true purpose for bringing us here is, but I advise you to tell me right now. If you truly <em>do</em> want me to help, you have to tell me the whole truth. Otherwise, I cannot do much.”</p>
<p class="western">She was taken aback. She truly couldn’t hide anything from him. And could she truly blame him?</p>
<p class="western">“I… I understand,” she finally admitted. “I’ll tell you everything from the very beginning.”</p>
<p class="western">“It all started one, or two months ago. A group of scientists came in Ashburg, and then, they all slowly disappeared. At first, two of them were missing. A week later, we couldn’t find any of them,” she stopped talking, sadness in her voice. She looked down. “Every time it was the same. There was agitation on the plaza sometime after the sun set, and then, someone was gone. People…people never noticed anything. But even though <em>this </em>happens…some keep on going out. It's as if they're too curious, or they don't realize how dangerous it all is. The police are clueless.”</p>
<p class="western">“This is awful,” commented Luke. “And no one has ever seen the abductor’s face?”</p>
<p class="western">“No. Strangely enough, as soon as it happens, no one looks in the correct direction. Perhaps they’re creating a diversion. People are too frightened. Well, people are fragile—they are human beings, after all,” she sniffed. “We can’t blame them. The abductor probably takes advantage of human nature.”</p>
<p class="western">Layton adjusted his top hat. “Do we know where the scientists are held?”</p>
<p class="western">“We don’t. And they aren’t the only ones. After the group of scientists was abducted, tourists were soon to follow.” The woman seemed to be lost in thought for a minute. “What’s strange as well is that very few people hear—or understand—what happens. The newspapers mentioned it the first week, but now, they overlook everything related to this matter. It’s curious, to say the least.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The woman had answered to many questions, but still, the professor wasn’t satisfied. In fact, he felt that she had been quite sparing with information. <em>She has to be withholding some more information that could be crucial to us. But how can I have her say more? She’s already fulfilled what duty she thought she had. </em>Hershel Layton decided to hold back his last interrogations. They would have to wait until the following day, at least. He didn’t want to her to feel compelled; he didn’t want her to understand that he was suspicious of her, of what she had to hide. Maybe it’d be a huge mistake. What if she fled? But perhaps his face revealed too much about his state of mind. People were used to say that he was an open book.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">After a while, the same kind voice rose. “Now, you know everything I know. I can’t say more.” The professor thought that, indeed, one more time, he’d been laid bare before someone he barely knew. “Please, help me. There’s no one else here who can do it. You’re the only one who can save our city and see through this atrocious mystery,” she implored.</p>
<p class="western">Layton took the letter bearing no sender out of his pocket, and agitated it before her. “You knew I was going to come right away if you were to sent that letter to me. You have indeed piqued my curiosity. I’ll help you,” he crossed his arms. “But now, tell us who you are.”</p>
<p class="western">“My name is Aurelia. I have been living here for a few years now. I’m a writer. I guess this is all I have to say about me,” she could not hold back a soft laugh. She didn’t believe anything about her could be of interest to them.</p>
<p class="western">Luke waved his arms, “And I’m Luke Triton! The professor’s apprentice.”</p>
<p class="western">Aurelia smiled. “I’m sure we’ll make a good team.”</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">The professor only nodded. He managed to smile as well, but it soon faded. Some minutes later, they were all out of the basement. When Layton departed with Luke to find some place to sleep for the nights to come, he still had Aurelia in his mind. She was as mysterious as he’d anticipated. The woman seemed to know a lot about what was happening in her city, but when the subject switched to her, she always fell silent. Layton had a resolution: he’d discover what was in her mind. Perhaps there was something he couldn’t comprehend, something that clouded her judgment. Maybe she had to be saved as well?</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p class="western"><em>Struggles. Cries. Pain. There was that pain, once more. It </em> <em>had been inside her for so long that she even doubted she’d once lived without it</em> <em>. Pain was her only companion—a rather original companion. But at least, it was faithful. It was here as a constant reminder. But why? Why did she have to lead such a life?</em></p>
<p class="western"><em>It had been years, now. </em> <em>Yet</em> <em> she still didn’t quite grasp why it was so. Everything was just so…dark…forgotten? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. She Who Suffered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Layton and Luke start investigating and learn interesting elements about the abductions. Aurelia shares with them a painful memory who could very well determine the course of events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i think i'm starting to get the hang of this, though it's still complicated to write such a long story. i also need constant validation so please, <i> please</i> if you're reading this, leave a comment and tell me what your thoughts are on this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>Chapter 3</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She Who Suffered</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">
  <em>Nightmares. Pain. Again. But she would lie if she admitted that she was used to living with it. No one can ever get used to this sort of pain, to such nothingness. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>Perhaps one day, she’d understand. And then, everything would change.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">Layton did not change his mind. Though he had spent a restless night, he’d made good use of the time when he was awake; he <em>had</em> to confront Aurelia, no matter how. It was just a matter of when. He still didn’t have enough information to go and tell her all about his doubts; first, he had to gather everything he could regarding the situation of the city. But who could help him? For now, he had little clue about this. No one seemed to be aware of what was going on, and, as the girl had said, the newspapers were covering it up. That morning was no different. Layton, after a short inquiry, had been able to get a hold of that day’s newspaper. Though someone had been abducted just the other night, nothing mentioned it. There wasn’t any sign of evidence left. He had considered investigating the plaza, but he doubted it’d be helpful. If someone had found something of significance, surely they’d have gone to the police right away, and then there would have been some change.</p><p class="western">The professor looked by the window of his hotel room, which was located just near the plaza, but nothing seemed to be going on. Some villagers were out shopping goods, talking with each other, but there was nothing else. Layton almost thought that everything had been a hallucination of sorts, but then Luke came out to greet him, and it reminded him that all was real.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Professor! You’re already ready to go?” Luke’s smile faded when he came face to face with the older man, who looked like he could go out to investigate any minute. He, on the other hand, wasn’t dressed at all, still in his pajamas. “I hope you weren’t waiting for me…”</p><p class="western">Hershel Layton walked towards him, and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, my boy. I still have to figure out what we’re going to do next, but I’d like to be out early.”</p><p class="western">Luke didn’t need to be asked twice. “Then I’ll just go and get dressed!” An excited voice came out of the other room shortly after. I’ll be back before you know it!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">To kill what little time he had to wait before Luke would come back, Layton got back near his window, and got lost in thought again. <em>If she doesn’t want to tell us the whole truth, we’ll just have to make sure </em><em>we find it out ourselves. </em>His plan was simple, but he wasn’t sure it could work out easily. First, he’d have to confront Aurelia’s information with that of the others, if they had indeed something to say. Perhaps the two versions of events could be different, and it’d lead them another way. And if it was successful, they’d follow that lead and inquire about Aurelia. Ashburg was a small city—no doubt that anyone who’d lived here for a while would know about her, and possibly even share their knowledge with them. It looked like a good start for an investigation which promised to last.</p><p class="western"><br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="western">When Layton started packing some of the things he’d let lying around, Luke stormed out in the room, pleased with how fast he’d been able to get ready. After five more minutes, they both decided it was time to leave the hotel. Soon, they were outside, their faces bathed in the sunlight.</p><p class="western">Luke happily walked by Layton’s side. “So, where should we begin, Professor? Should we try to find Aurelia and investigate with her?”</p><p class="western">“No. First, I want us to conduct our own investigation. We’ll start by asking someone. Maybe we will find a new lead.”</p><p class="western">“Do you really suspect Aurelia, Professor? I mean, she looked suspicious at first, but…I believe she wanted to see if she could trust us.”</p><p class="western">Layton didn’t want to share too much of his thoughts with his apprentice for the moment. “Hmm, perhaps. But let’s not waste too much time. It’s important that we try to make some progress before the sun sets.” Layton paused for a moment, and put a hand on his chin. “For all we know, another villager could be abducted tonight. If we ever happen to come across Aurelia in our search, we’ll let her know what we’ve found.”</p><p class="western">“Okay, Professor!” Luke looked around him and noticed an elderly woman, standing near their hotel. “Look, there’s someone who could maybe help us. Let’s go ask her.”</p><p class="western">The professor smiled politely when he reached the woman. “Good morning, madam. I hope we aren’t bothering you, but we have some questions. Have you heard about the abductions that happened as of late in your city?”</p><p class="western">“Me? Yeah, kinda. Well, to tell ya the whole truth, I could care less.”</p><p class="western">The professor put a hand on the tip of his hat. He was starting to see a new pattern, in that city. <em>People do enjoy to be rude</em>, he thought.</p><p class="western">“I see.” He had to manage to find something to go on, his smile struggling to stay on his lips. “Then perhaps you know of someone who can help us.”</p><p class="western">“So that’s who you are!” the woman suddenly shouted, but then lowered her voice. “Y’all always trying to poke your nose in other people’s businesses. Well, I guess I can help, it’s not my problem anyway. Try speaking with that one couple who loves to do just the same thing as you do. The Cranstons. Their house’s just by the town hall, can’t miss it.”</p><p class="western">As soon as she was done talking, she left without warning. Luke frowned, visibly upset by such a behavior. He crossed his arms. “What a rude woman!”</p><p class="western">“You shouldn’t say such things about people, Luke,” said the professor, though he couldn’t blame his apprentice for saying out loud what he was not. “No matter if it’s true, it’s just not becoming of a gentleman.”</p><p class="western">“Of course, Professor.”</p><p class="western">“Well, shall we go look for the Cranstons?”</p><p class="western">“I’m right behind you!”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">And so the duo started walking towards the town hall. Just as the old woman had told them, the house was precisely unmistakable. It really stood out, amongst all the other houses, worn out by the age, with every single one of them looking like the previous one. But on the Crantons’, a massive amount of ivy was clinging to the façade of the house as if its like was at stake, granting it a certain charm; so, indeed, the professor and his apprentice couldn’t miss it. And their task was about to be facilitated: a friendly old man with a mustache seemed to be working outside the house. The professor couldn’t help but hope that, this time, the person greeting them would indeed be nice.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Good day to you, sir,” Layton started. “My name is Hershel Layton. I teach archaeology in London. Does this house belong to the Cranstons?”</p><p class="western">The man, startled at first by such an intrusion, quickly dropped his tools and welcomed them. “Hello and welcome in Ashburg. I suppose you’re tourists. I own this house, and my name’s Donald. If you’ve come here to seek information regarding the abductions, you’ve come at the right place, I guess.”</p><p class="western">The professor deplored that he was referred to as a tourist, but there was very little he could do against it. It wasn’t wrong, either; Luke and him weren’t police officers.</p><p class="western">“Indeed, we have. I’m sorry to ask this of you—if the rumors about you are correct, I suppose you’ve seen many people around asking for the same thing, but your help would be very appreciated. We are here to conduct an investigation on what happens in your city.”</p><p class="western">The old man looked at them both with weary eyes. “Strange events are happening here, as you may already know. I’m not sure I can be much help, though.” He paused. Every line on his face hinted at how much the situation looked complex to him. “I don’t know who abducted these people. All I know is that…sometimes, at night, there’s agitation by the forest west of Ashburg. Apparently, strange people can be heard out there. But to tell you the truth, no one in town ever dares going that far. It’s frightening, people say.”</p><p class="western">The professor looked deep in thought. Once again, he had his hand on his chin. “That’s very enlightening.” He then proceeded to straighten his hat. “Is that all you know?”</p><p class="western">“Pretty much, yeah. I only know what my wife tells me, and that’s about everything—“ Donald suddenly remembered something else, and raised his finger, as if to say <em>‘Wait, I have a lot more to say’</em>. “No, she actually also told me about people being imprisoned in a basement. It seems that it’s impossible to reach. But, then again, that’s just rumors.” The man looked intently at them. “You look like the adventurer type. Maybe you can go find out. In fact, for the sake of our city, we’d really much like someone like you would put an end to those petty crimes.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you for your trust, Donald. We will do whatever is in our power to find out more about the criminals.”</p><p class="western">“Then I’ll wish the both of you luck.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">As soon as they left that street, Layton and Luke shared a look.</p><p class="western">“Professor…” Luke started, worries written all over his face. “Do you think the basement Donald told us about is the one where Aurelia took us? And do you think we’ve made some progress? It’s still pretty vague, and if no one ever goes by that forest, who’s to say what we’ve learned is true?”</p><p class="western">Obviously, questions were racing in the young boy’s head. Though he wouldn’t admit it, Layton was worried, as well. But it was not because he was unsure whether this information was true or not; he actually feared Luke would get captured by these criminals the moment they’d decide to investigate further. He did not let it show, however. And they <em>had </em>to investigate. He’d eventually find a way to put Luke out of harm’s way.</p><p class="western">“I don’t think it would be wise to doubt what we’ve learned,” Layton argued, after a moment. “On the contrary, we should keep pressing on, and try finding the forest Donald mentioned. We will surely find a spot from where we can spy on whatever is going on out there.” The professor crossed his arms and looked at Luke. “Moreover, though there shouldn’t be many basements in Ashburg, I don’t believe the one where Aurelia led us to is the one they use to commit their crimes. If it were, we’d have heard people speak, or move, at the very least.”</p><p class="western">Once more, the professor had been thinking too far ahead for the young boy to counter his theories. “You’re probably right, Professor,” he conceded.</p><p class="western">“Now, I believe we should find Aurelia. The information we’ve gathered so far is consistent with what she told us. Perhaps, this time, she’ll have something more to help us.”</p><p class="western">Layton emphasized that last point, which didn’t pass past Luke. He couldn’t blame the professor for having doubts on her honesty; he had to admit that her behavior had given way to doubts.</p><p class="western">Luke frowned, looking all around him. “But, Professor, we don’t know where to find her. Where should we even start?”</p><p class="western">“Let’s look around the city. We’re bound to meet her.”</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em>She was watching them from afar. They were determined to lead this investigation without her. She couldn’t blame them, though. But she had to act early if she didn’t want them to find out something before she even thought of giving it away.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">Aurelia was soon to be found. Moments later, the duo noticed a blonde-haired woman heading straight towards them.</p><p class="western">“Good morning, Aurelia,” started Layton, as soon as she approached. “We were precisely looking for you. I’m glad it turned out this way; we have no time to waste.”</p><p class="western">“Oh, hello, Mr. Layton. I was actually passing by,” she lied. “What can I help you with?”</p><p class="western">“I have learned many things today. A man told us about the victims being held in a mysterious basement, away from the city, making it hard to find. Perhaps you know something about it?”</p><p class="western">“I… Actually, yes.”</p><p class="western">With a serious look on his face, Layton crossed his arms, and waited for her to keep going. But there was silence. Nothing more than silence and the singing of the birds. However, the moment when the professor believed the situation to be odd, Aurelia finally spoke up again.</p><p class="western">“People are indeed held captive in a basement near Ashburg. That much I’m sure of.”</p><p class="western">“Thank you, Aurelia. You’ve just proved my theory to be correct.”</p><p class="western">Aurelia looked dumbfounded. Luke as well. The professor, however, looked like he had figured everything out, much to his habit.</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry?”</p><p class="western">“You said that the basement is not <em>in </em>Ashburg, is that correct?”</p><p class="western">“Well, yes, I said that, but-”</p><p class="western">Layton interrupted and started walking in circles, in the middle of the street. “I have just mentioned it, but the man from earlier did not. You, however, my dear, haven’t denied it. You never said anything of the sort to us before, so, I ask of you,” the professor stopped in his tracks and faced Aurelia, “how did you know?”</p><p class="western">For a moment, Aurelia stayed silent. <em>Crap, </em>she thought, <em>I should have been more careful</em>. But it was near impossible to deny anything, now. The professor wasn’t to be underestimated; his deductions and his tactics had always paid off. The engine had started. The young woman had to keep it going—surely it was bound to happen.</p><p class="western">However, Layton still had something to say. “Last night, immediately after we went our separate ways, I noticed a small, hidden path by the basement,” he resumed. “I didn’t investigate it further, but it seemed to lead out of Ashburg, towards a forest. I couldn’t help but think it was relevant to the case at hand.”</p><p class="western">“You were right. Allow me to take it from here.” Aurelia sighed. She leaned against the wall of a building and looked down. “I have been held captive for days.”</p><p class="western">Luke exclaimed, “What? Are you kidding?”</p><p class="western">“I wish I was. It’s the truth.” She looked up at them, tears filling the corner of her eyes. Obviously, she wasn’t comfortable with revealing what had happened. “It… It was terrible.”</p><p class="western">“I understand your feelings,” admitted Layton, who had calmed down. What he’d just heard wasn’t what he expected to. He was clearly taken aback. “But you have to be aware that any information is crucial if we want to put a halt to what’s happening here. You implored me to help you. Then, now, I implore you to share what you’ve been through with us. It could perhaps ease your pain, even if a little.”</p><p class="western">Aurelia looked relieved. For the first time, she could look at the professor with different eyes. He didn’t seem that intimidating (and dangerous) anymore. And everything he’d just said was true—maybe it was their presence she needed to go on.</p><p class="western">She however couldn’t fight back easily the tears. “I couldn’t move. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t do anything—even crying had become unbearable. I couldn’t see anything, I was completely locked up, kept out from the whole word. There was nothing to help me understand. I was hurt everywhere; mentally, I couldn’t stand this reality, and physically, my whole body ached. It was torture. There’s no other word to describe what I went through, I…” she paused, overwhelmed with images from a past she hadn’t realized she still remembered so precisely. Her breathing was erratic. “I don’t remember much about what happened, truly. Save from the pain. I just… There was those voices, those threats, those noises. I didn’t understand where it came from. I was too focused on my pain. But what happened where I was was no little deal. I don’t know who abducted me, nor what they looked like. But there’s something dangerous out there, a truth darker than anyone expects it to be.”</p><p class="western">Both Layton and Luke were captivated by such a tale. They didn’t expect anything of the sort—clearly, it was a tragic story, and one that, in itself, demonstrated how important it was to find a lead. They couldn’t afford to lose time. Who knew how many people were being held and suffered the same pain as Aurelia had? Layton found himself completely shaken up. He had spent two days doubting a young woman who, obviously, had been through more pain than anyone should ever have to. But he couldn’t let his guilt show now.</p><p class="western">“Do you know what they were looking for by abducting you? And how you managed to break free safely?” Layton inquired.</p><p class="western">“I’m afraid I don’t. I remember nothing—just distant voices, images, and the pain. I just know that one day, I found myself out in the woods. I was so scared. From that day on, I feared that anyone could hold me hostage once more if I didn’t pay attention to everything and everyone around me. That’s why I didn’t want to tell you who I was right away, even with that letter addressed to you.” She looked up at him, guilt and pain filling her eyes, her cheeks still wet from the tears who’d fallen. “I always believe someone’s going to harm me again, using people I trust to get to me.”</p><p class="western">“You should have told us that from the start.”</p><p class="western">“I’m sorry, Mr. Layton. I promise I won’t hold anything back now.” She couldn’t find anything more to say. No matter how much the professor was right, it was still painful. A part of her wanted to believe that he cared for her pain, but that he was too invested in the investigation to let it show.</p><p class="western">And as if he’d read her thoughts, he added, “You should go home and take a much needed rest. We can perhaps meet again tomorrow to investigate together, now that <em>this </em>is out of the way. There’s no reason for me to be suspicious anymore. I’m sorry I ever doubted you,” Hershel Layton finally admitted.</p><p class="western">Aurelia was silent for a moment. The professor’s kind words were such a relief to hear; she even considered wrapping her arms around him without warning to show her gratitude, but she did no such thing. No words could describe how grateful she was for what he just did.</p><p class="western">The young woman managed to smile. “I can’t thank you enough. Please take care of yourselves, you too.” She came closer and gave Layton a piece of paper. “Here’s some info if you ever need to come in contact with me. It’ll make our meetings easier.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Soon after she’d waved her hand to say goodbye, Aurelia disappeared in the horizon. Once more, there was silence filling the air. But this time, no more doubts, no more suspicions, no more fear. Only shock and worry remained. After a moment, Layton and Luke agreed to go look for a place where they could eat and review the situation; it was much needed.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p class="western">
  <em>No pride. No relief. Everything she thought she’d be feeling after such a revelation was nowhere in sight. She was still empty, consumed by the pain and the loneliness. </em>
</p><p class="western">
  <em>But no matter what she believed, her story—their story—was about to take another turn. It probably wouldn’t be for the best...once more.</em>
</p><p class="western"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>